The Screwups
by snazzyflower
Summary: AU, All Human, OOC. What would happen if our favorite characters from PJO and HoO were in a Recovery Center, recovering from various diseases, cases and disorders? Well, The Screw-Ups, of course! Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and more as the story progresses. T for language.TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Introducing the Girls!

**A/N: Hello there...? Okay. I know other people have done these, and all the ones I've read are really good, but there just never the way I exactly would picture them. So here you go. I'm really bored, and haven't updated a story in, like, forever, so I thought, 'Hey, why not?' Hope you like... I guess. Just so you know, I will try to add every minor/major character I can remember, from Katie Gardner to Percy Jackson. Silena, Bianca, and other dead people I put in here aren't dead, and the HoO peeps are here. I'm just writing this to have fun.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: …... I haven't been here for so long... Forgot to call someone to do the disclaiming... *looks off into the distance of the studio* WHAT PJO CHARACTER IS FREE TODAY, TODD? **

**Todd-the-awesomest-stage-crew-guy-ever: Ahh, I'll check on the special 'Who's free today: PJO style' website that I have bookmarked... *serches web***

**Me: Stalker...**

**Todd: What?**

**Me: Nothing! So, who's free?**

**Todd: Hmmm, ooh! Can we use the idiot?**

**Me: Depends. Which one are we talkin' about?**

**Todd: Valdez. DUH.  
>Me: OH! That dipwad (sorry Leo and Leo fans), okay. LEO FREAKING VALDEZ, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING ON SET, SO GET OUT HERE AND SAY THE CURSED DISCLAIMER!<strong>

**Leo: Hey, wazzup everybody? Anyway, squirrelLOVA doesn't own PJO, HoO, or anything like that but the plot and stuff. BUT! She did get idea from other stories, so the 'idea' technically doesn't count as hers, either.**

**Me: *sob* I HATE YOU LEO! GET OUT!**

**Sorry for the extremely long author's note, here's the story! To explain one last thing, I will probably have this and the next chappie or whatever like, show why the people are going there. I'm so sorry if I reuse some issues, BEAR WITH ME!  
><strong>

**The Screw-ups**

**Introductions**

**Girl #1**

Name: Katheryn (Katie) Gardner

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Severe OCD (A/N: I know she would be a daughter of Demeter and like dirt, but they are supposed to be very OOC! Please bear with me,)

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: Maybe later on there will be some Tratie (Travis and Katie), but who knows.

**Girl #2**

Name: Annabeth Chase

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Alcoholic

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)? Again, probably some Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth), but I don't know.

**Girl #3**

Name: Clarisse La Rue

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Anger Management

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: Chris Rodriguez

**Girl #4**

Name: Thalia Grace

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Anger Issues

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: MAYBE. Maybe Thalico. Tell me if you want any Thalico in the comments.

**Girl #5**

Name: Silena Beaugaurd

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Anorexic

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: Charles (Charlie) Bekendorf, Boyfriend

**Girl #6**

Name: Piper McLean

Age: 15

Reason for Being in Hospital: Kleptomaiac

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: Jason Grace, Boyfriend

**Girl #7**

Name: Rachel E. Dare

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital:

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: Not sure yet.

**Girl #8**

Name: Juniper Youngling (I couldn't think of a last name!)

Age: 15

Reason for Being in Hospital: Depression

Romance (interest/crush/etc.)?: Grover Underwood

Then there will be other random, non-important girls, so yep! If you have any girls I didn't add, tell me in a PM or a review! The next chapter will be about the main guys.


	2. Introducing the Guys!

**A/N: Hey people! So, here's the guys. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: This week we have the lovely Ms. Katie Stoll!**

**Katie: GARDNER! I hate that idiot Travis Stoll!**

**Me: Ah, but Ms. Katie, I never said **_**Travis... **_

**Katie: *blush* Whatever! SquirrelLOVA doesn't own PJO. Later! I gotta meet Trav- I mean, go, uh, pick... strawberries.**

**Me: Nice excuse, Gardner. Nice excuse. I am so a Tratie shipper.**

**P.S. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! I HAD LIKE, EIGHT STORY ALERTS IN ONE NIGHT! Sorry for not updating for two days, I was so tired, then I had a stomach ache.**

**The Screw-ups**

**Introductions 2**

**Boy #1**

Name: Percy Jackson

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Drug Addict

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Probably Annabeth Chase (see last chapter for Annabeth)

**Boy #2**

Name: Jason Grace

Age: 15

Reason for Being in Hospital: Extreme Deppresion, at times. (Because of his hard life...)

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Probably Piper McLean (See last chapter for Piper)

**Boy #3**

Name: Nico di Angelo

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Cuts himself

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Not sure... I'll keep you posted. PM me for ideas! But, NO. I'm sorry, but I will _not, _for any reason at all, have Nico, date a Mary-sue, or OC.

**Boy #4**

Name: Travis Stoll

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Kleptomaniac

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Probably Katie Gardner (See last chapter for Katie)

**Boy #5**

Name: Leo Valdez

Age: 15

Reason for Being in Hospital: Anger Issues

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Not sure, PM me for ideas! Again, NO. I really would rather not have him date a OC, or Mary-sue.

**Boy #6**

Name: Connor Stoll

Age: 15

Reason for Being in Hospital: Kleptomaniac

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Again, not sure, but no OC's or Mary-sues!

**Boy #7**

Name: Luke Castellen (Spelling?)

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Kleptomaniac

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Intrerst: MAYBE Annabeth. MAYBE.

**Boy #8**

Name: Chris Rodriguez

Age: 16

Reason for Being in Hospital: Schizophrenia

Romance (intrest/crush/etc.)?: Clairisse La Rue

**A/N: Hey. I just want you all to know, that if you find any of these symptoms offensive, I'm so sorry. Like, for the Autism thing, I didn't mean to be rude, I have a cousin who's autistic, and she is the sweetest thing! So, I'm sorry if you take it the wrong way, I don't mean to be offensive. And, as for Katie's OCD thing, I'm so sorry, I know you wouldn't be in a mental home for that, but I kinda ment for this to be more of them in a recovery center. I will change the description.**

**~squirrelLOVA**


	3. The News

**A/N: Yo. What's up? I have a question for you guys... Do you want me to add the SoN characters in here? Tell me in a PM or Review, please and thank you. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly. Do I _look_ like the genius, Rick freaking Riordan? I didn't think so.**

**This story will be in third person P.O.V. But, Annabeth will be the new girl, along with Percy being the new guy, and they were/are best friends, and have been since they were little. Everyone else will probably have already been there, so yep. It won't be just a Percabeth story though.**

**I have no idea what this chapter's going to be called, but you and I both will be finding out in three... two... one...**

The News

"Alright, kids! For today's group activity, we're going to learn a bit about each other. We're going to play, 'WYF', or What's Your Favorite!" Everyone groaned, except a few boys, including the Stoll brothers.

"What, you mean- 'Why you fu-'"

"Connor Stoll, you finish that sentence, and it'll be yet another session with Mr. D, and bathroom clean up," Dr. C said. Dr. C was the kids easy-going, teacher/tutor/guidance councilor/person-over-eighteen-who-can-watch-the-kids.

"Geez, Chiron! Oh, sorry, _Dr. C_." Connor Stoll replied, already looking for another person to pick-pocket. Dr. C (A/N: AKA Chiron,) just rolled his eyes, and continued.

"So. We have to vote on a question to ask, of course! I'm going to write the options food, color, and favorite thing to do," As he said this, he grabbed a piece of paper, ripped it up into fourteen pieces, and started writing color, food, thing to do, color, food, thing to do, and so on. Then, he took another piece of paper, and wrote everyone's name on a piece. After he finished this, he plucked Leo Valdez's hat off, and put the 'favorite things' cards in his hat, then took Jason Grace's hat off his head, and put the names in there.

"Hey!" Leo felt around on his head, where the cap had once been. Jason laughed and shook his head, patting Leo's shoulder. But, Jason had to calm him down, before he got so angry he'd 'burst in to flames,' (**A/N: Hehehehe! Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay...)** as everyone said. Leo was breathing heavily in and out.

Chrion sent a look over to Leo that was a mix between worry and, scared, maybe? Anyways, Mr. C needed to get this thing going, before every ran out screaming.

"Alright! Who's going first?" Everyone glanced around, but no one raised their hand.

"I guess, I'll go," a voice said. All the teenager's heads snapped towards the person who spoke, which was surprisingly Katie Gardner. She stood up, brushed every speck of dust off her, and walked over to Chiron, her brunette curls bouncing. Chiron beamed at her and smiled, but it faded away when she reached the hat.

"Is it, ah, clean?" Katie asked, pointing at the hat. She was honestly scared of what happens on Leo's head.

"Just touch the paper, Katie. I used hand sanitizer _and_ washed my hands before writing these (which was sort of true, he did both of those things before coming in the room, but not right before doing this...), just for you." Chiron said.

Katie smiled and let out a slow breath. "Thanks Chiron," She said, before reaching in Leo's hat and pulling out a favorite card. Then, she reached in Jason's hat and pulled out a name card. She turned around, and groaned.

"Travis," She said, rolling her eyes. Someone (namely Connor,) wolf-whistled. Silena was sitting in her chair, giggling and tapping her feet. Travis and Katie both blushed, and glared at Connor.

"Well? Travis!" Katie yelled.

"Well? What?" Travis imitated. Katie rolled her eyes, yet again.

"If you keep doing that, your eyes will fall out," Travis told her. Katie rolled her eyes, again, just to show that she didn't care.

"Katie-"

"Hey! If you two are done with your flirting fest, either get a room or carry on with this stupid thing!" Clairisse yelled. They both glared, and both teen's cheeks were tinted with pink. Katie straightened up, and looked at Travis.

"Travis, what's you favorite color?" Katie was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Um, duh. Clear!" Travis was smiling broadly. Everyone in the room was silent, looking at Travis. Then, everyone started laughing their head's off. Besides Katie and Travis, of course.

"Travis! You dipwad, that's not a freaking color!" Katie yelled.

"Katie's right, you know. It's not a color," Piper told him, still laughing and wiping tears from her eyes.

"It is too!" Travis yelled.

"Is not!" Katie yelled back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is not!"

"Is not!" Katie smirked. That trick didn't work on her.

"Oh-ho-ho, Travis! You just got pawned by a _girl!_" Connor said. All the boys ooed, while the girls glared.

"What, exactly, do you mean by _that?_" Silena hissed. Piper stepped closer.

"You better sleep with one eye open, tonight, or you may wake up bald tomorrow," she seethed. Connor gulped, and backed away. Before this could turn out in to a full out war like usual, Chiron cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look.

"Kids, guess what! We have two new students coming soon!" He announced gleefully.

"Boys or girls?" All the kids yelled simultaneously.

"One of each!"

"What do they look like?" Silena asked, raising her extremely skinny arm. Everyone winced. Everybody loved Silena, you just had to! She was so nice, and friends with everyone. So just to think that she was starving herself was terrible.

"Well, all I know is that the girl has blonde hair, and gray eyes. The boy has black hair and green eyes. They are sixteen, and that's all I know." Chiron told them, glancing sadly at Silena.

"Ooh, a blonde!" Nico exclaimed.

"Perv," Thalia told him, elbowing him in the ribs.

"What was that for? Ow!" He said, rubbing his side.

"For being a pervert, duh!"

**A/N: Hey! Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so short. I have to hurry because I have to go to dance! I'm in a dance company, so see you people later! Sorry for the delay.**

**~squirrelLOVA**


	4. To the Looney Bin!

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I meant to yesterday, but then I had to go somewhere. Anywho, I had to find time to update today because I'm going back to school tomorrow from winter break, so excuse me while I go cry in a corner.**

**10 minutes later...**

**I'm back from my crying corner! So, as I was saying, I'm going back from winter break, and I thought that since all of you are such amazing reviewers, I'll update!**

**Disclaimer: Look. How stupid are you? You really think that I'm good enough to publish a freaking book, let alone a five-book series with a five-book _follow up _series? NO.**

**P.S., just so you know, I changed Percy from having Paris Syndrome to being a Drug Addict... Sorry. It's changed in the Guy's intro chap.**

**To the Looney Bin!**

Annabeth Chase was crying. Crying harder then she ever had before (which was only two other times,). Now, why was she crying, you ask? Well, here's what happened-

_Flashback:_

"_I'm ho-ome!" Annabeth yelled in a sing-song voice, slamming the door behind her. She shook her head, causing her blonde curls to fly and water to spray everywhere. It was raining outside, yet Annabeth was still feeling fantastic. Why? Because Percy Jackson was over, that's why! Her best friend of ten years, and also her secret crush. Wait... speaking of Percy Jackson..._

"_HOLY CRAP!" She dropped her backpack and ran back to the door, only to find the one and only, soaking wet Percy._

"_Hey, Annabeth! Thanks for slamming the door in my face behind you!" Percy told her, sarcasm etching his voice. He smiled a smile, that was literally dripping poison. Yet Annabeth still felt her heart rate speed up, like she had just finished fighting a war, then ran a five-mile marathon. Yep, that's how much Percy affected her, and she inwardly smacked herself every time, though she couldn't help but do it._

"_No problem, Percy! Would you like to stay outside, or come in my gorgeous little shack?" Annabeth asked, smiling a _real _smile, and he smiled back. They just stared at each other for about a minute, until Annabeth cleared her throat. They looked away, then Percy looked at her._

"_Uh, can we, um, go inside? I'm sorta, ah, wet," he said, and gestured to his clothes. Annabeth giggled._

"_Yeah, sure." They both walked inside, and Percy dropped his soaking wet backpack next to Annabeth's. _

"_Percy? Annabeth?" A female voice called. But it wasn't Annabeth's step mom's voice, but it sounded so much like-_

"Mom?_" Percy called, raising his eyebrows. Mrs. Jackson – er, Blofis- walked around the corner of the kitchen into the hallway Annabeth and Percy were standing in. She was followed by Paul, her new husband of one month, and Annabeth's dad, Frederick. _

"_Hey, Percy, hi Annabeth." Mrs. Blofis acknowledged them. _

"_Watch doin here, Mom?" Percy asked._

"_Well, we were just talking with Annabeth's dad about-" She stopped abruptly , and burst into tears._

"_Mom!" Percy ran to his mother. "Mom, what's wrong?"_

"_What she was saying was, we were talking about you two's arrangements for a meant- I mean, 'Recovery Center,'" Mr. Chase said, with no emotion showing on his face or heard in his voice. Annabeth paled. She thought she could at least hide her, her addiction until she was ready to tell her father. She hadn't even told Percy yet, and he knew all of her secrets, just like she knew all of his._

"_What, what do you mean?" She stuttered, glancing worriedly at Percy, who was glancing at her accusingly, like- 'You're keeping secrets?' Annabeth glanced back, and shrugged, not sure what to say._

"_Annabeth Chase, don't lie to me." Her father yelled. _

"_What would I be lying about?" Annabeth asked, perspiration making her hands wet. _

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. What the hell are these?" He pulled his hand from behind his back, and held up a bottle of hard liquor – vodka- in one hand, and in the other he held a pack of beer. Percy gaped at her. "I found a ton more in your little refrigerator upstairs in your room," Her father seethed. _

"_D-dad, I can explain-"_

"_What can you explain? Hmm? That you're a freaking alcoholic at age sixteen? That Mercy's a drug addict at age sixteen? What the fuck were you thinking?" Mr. Chase seethed. Annabeth ignored him, and was looking at Percy. Her gray eyes were wide, and Percy held his head down in shame. Mr. Chase looked at them, and chuckled darkly, his dark brown eyes shining with hate towards Percy._

"_Oh, it's true. His mom brought over all kinds of things, from cocaine, to heroin-" _

"_Fredrick," Paul snapped. Sally was full out bawling by now._

"_We are leaving," Sally suddenly yelled. She glanced at Annabeth. Annabeth had a tear rolling down her cheek. Annabeth had always thought of Sally as a mother, and this was hurting Annabeth so much._

"_Dad. You wanna know why I did it? Hmm? I did it, because I couldn't freaking handle you, and my stupid step mother, or her stupid, freaking, TWINS! I did it so I could continue on pleasing you, or at least acting like it! I also did it to try and please her!" Annabeth pointed to Sally, who was shocked. "She was the closest thing I've ever had to a mother when mom died, and that _thing_ you married isn't a mother, it's a freaking slut." Annabeth stopped, and starting crying. She was crying her eyes out. Annabeth never cried, and Mr. and Mrs. Blofis had never seen her cry. Percy had only once seen her, when her mother had died. Mrs. Blofis was staring at Annabeth and crying, and went to put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Paul put a arm around Sally's waist, and Percy put a arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth shrugged it all off and ran to her room, but stopped at the stairs._

"_Hope you're happy now, _Dad. _I hope I've made you hate me enough." With that, she bolted up the stairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. _

_Percy couldn't believe it. Annabeth. She's an alcoholic, at sixteen! How long has this been going on? What if-_

_Shut up, you hypocrite! You're just as bad as she is. You do drugs, for crying out loud!_

_The voice in his head was right. But, he's not just as bad as she is. He was _worse_. _

"_Percy, Percy!" He heard his mom calling him, but he ignored it. He ran up the stairs, and right to Annabeth's door. He knocked three times, but no answer. He tried the door; locked. He knocked again, and again, and again, until-_

"_WHAT?" A shaky voice screeched from the other side. _

"_Can I come in?" Percy asked hesitantly. He immediately heard the lock click from the other side. He opened the door, to see a bundle of blonde hair crash into him, and felt his shirt start soaking with tears._

_End of Flashback_

So now, Annabeth was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out, while Percy rubbed her back reassuringly. After awhile, Annabeth sniffled, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Percy," she said, closing her eyes, tears still tracing her cheeks.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Percy asked. Annabeth felt her heart contract a little, but she ignored it. "At least we're going to the same place!" That's Percy, always cheerful, always looking on the bright side of life.

"Yep. We're going to the home for us crazies," Annabeth chuckled while Percy grinned. He stood up, and put his hand out for her.

"To the Looney Bin!" He announced.

**A/N: This chapter was sad to write, so I put a happier ending. I was planning on this being about them doing homework, and Percy telling Annabeth he liked someone who wasn't her, and that's why she was crying, but I found this better. So, here you go. I may not be able to update soon, but I'll try my best to update as often as possible. K, PEACE!**

**~squirrelLOVA**


	5. The Arrival

**A/N: …... I'm so sorry. I feel really terrible about not updating. I feel really terrible. You don't understand how bad I feel. *sob* Okay. You guys can throw stuff at me now. *doges anything thrown, except the one tomato that hits eye* Ow. I'm gonna go wash this off. Read the Chappie while I do so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or any other commercial/store brand thing I used in this chap.**

**P.S. This chapters gonna really suck... I have major writers block. Please comment or PM me with ideas!**

The Arrival

The day started out long. Piper dragged herself out of bed, along with the rest of the girls in the girl HQ, pulled on some jeans, sneakers, a dark blue shirt, and her snowboarding jacket, then thumped down the stairs. It was a dark, rainy, dreary day outside, but everyone -besides Piper- was extremely excited. Why, you ask? Because the new kids were arriving today! There was the 'Black Hair' guy coming, and most of the girls (besides Piper, Katie, and a few others,) were standing around, wondering if he's 'Hot or Not,'. Silena was part of that convo, but she couldn't help but glance in Beckendorf's direction the whole time. Piper snickered when she heard the boy's talking about a 'blonde babe', hoping she'd be, well, _hot_.

Piper looked around, until she spotted what she was looking for. She ran over, and hooked her arm around the other persons, and the person smiled at her.

"Well, hey there," Jason Grace greeted her. Piper smiled.

"Well, hey yourself." Piper said, before pulling him down for a kiss. He deepened the kiss. Before things could _to_ heavy, like last time, Travis coughed.

"No PDA in the Screw-ups lounge!" Travis said, grinning. Everyone suppressed a grin at the Screw-ups. It was their nickname for themselves they'd made up awhile ago, when everyone was feeling down, and Connor had stood up and said- "Hey, no sulking in the Screw-ups lounge!" Then, the name sort of stuck from there.

Jason and Piper broke apart, grinning at Travis. Piper opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do so, they heard a big Bang! (A/N: hate the Big Bang Theory...) come from down the hall. Everyone knew what that meant. The doors were opening. The ultra heavily guarded doors down the hall were opening.

"Percy! Annabeth! Welcome to New Start Recovery Center!" They heard Chiron cry. All the kids eyes widened. They looked around at each other, before rushing out the door. They all stopped right in front of the newbies, standing in a straight line. All their eyes drifted to the two's intertwined hands, then back up to their faces.

"Oh, kids, meet Percy," Chiron gestured towards Percy, who waved with his free hand, "and Annabeth!" He gestured to Annabeth, nodded in response. Everyone yelled a loud hello.

"Okay. Percy, Annabeth, this is," Chiron took a deep breath. He was getting to old for this. "Katie, Clarisse, Thalia, Silena, Piper, Juniper, Rachel, Jason, Nico, Travis, Connor, Leo, Luke, and Chris. Huff." Chiron said all in one breath, pointing to each kid as he said their names. Slowly, one by one, including the newbies, started clapping slowly, until the were fully applauding Chiron.

"Wow. Chrion, nice." Rachel said, admiring Percy, until she noticed their intertwined hands again, then frowned.

"What, are you two and idol or something?" Rachel asked, good naturdly of course. (A/N: See? I don't _hate_ Rachel!) Percy and Annabeth both blushed, and released there hands, spluttering something about how they weren't.

"Yep. _Sure._ Because Annabeth dear, Percy hun, guess what? De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt!" Silena said and smirked, before walking away like only Silena Beaugaurd could.

"Whipped." Travis muttered to Percy and Annabeth before walking away with the rest of the crowd.

**A/N: OMG! Again, I'm so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! And I'm also very sorry to say that this chapter was a piece of FREAKING CRAP. Anyway, I'll try and update, but I'm really busy now a days.**

**Bye bye, loyal readers.**

**P.S. Just because I'm not updating doesn't mean I don't still read reviews! More reviews = guilt, which = UPDATES!**

**~squirrelLOVA**


	6. Black Haired Beauty?

**A/N: HELLO! I'm actually updating on time! YAY! Anyway, here's your chapter.**

**Special shout out to Slightlysane443 for the encouragement and reviewing every chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Even. Ask. Not in the mood!**

Black Haired Beauty...?

Leo heard voices. No, not the ones that talk to him inside his head, but people voices. Like, shouting. A boy and girl shouting. And the only voices he knew that could shout like _that_, were-

He turned the corner, and saw that in the Screw-ups lounge, were Jason and Piper, screaming at each other, Silena looking worried, Travis and Connor enjoying it, and Thalia looked slightly worried, though she mostly looked like what she really needed was some popcorn.

"-If you're getting texts, phone calls, _letters_ even from this Reyna chick, then you two must have been pretty close!" Piper was yelling, her arms crossed over her chest. Jason just rolled his eyes.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again! We're just friends! God, what _do _you actually understand?" Jason said, but as soon as he said it, he regretted it. Piper widened her eyes, and raised a perfect eyebrow. Everyone else in the room gasped and ooed.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked. If looks could kill... well, almost everyone in this room would be dead years ago.

Jason flinched at Piper's glare. "Pipes, you know I didn't mean it-"

"Then why'd you say it?" Piper screeched. "You know what? I don't even-"

"Don't even what? What Piper. Say it." Sigh. There they go. Leo, Piper and Jason had been best friends for, like, ever. So he knew that when they fought, they interrupted each other all the time.

"I don't even know if I want to be with you anymore!" Piper screamed. Everyone's eyes widend. Even the Stolls weren't laughing. Piper and Jason fought, sure. Every couple did. But Piper had wanted Jason for as long as anyone could remember! So this was just, _wow._ Going way to far. Jason looked stunned for a moment, but then hid it.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, anger glowing in his blue eyes. Piper didn't soften like she usually did.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Piper screamed back, her ever-changing eyes settling on a angry shade of dark gray.

"Well, good! Because you took the words right out of my mouth, bitch!" Jason snapped. Piper's eyes widened to extents Leo didn't even think were possible. Her eyes turned to a sad, hurt blue. But Piper wouldn't cry. She never did. Though she probably wanted to.

"W-well, fine! Whatever! I don't care! So right back at you, you two timing bastard!" Piper spluttered.  
>"What ever, slut! I'm gone." Jason went for the door, shoving Leo out of the way, who had been standing right in front of the door. But just as Jason opened the door, he turned around.<p>

"Guess what Piper? Reyna's coming later this week. Maybe since I'm available now, me and her will get together!" He spat, before promptly turning towards the door and ripping it open, walking out before it closed.

"_Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Grace! Ass hat!_" Piper screamed before plopping down on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. This was the first time anyone one in the room had ever seen Piper cry. She was always so in control of herself. But for now, her guard was let down.

And it may stay that way for awhile.

**A/N: I thought about ending it here, but to make up for my crappy chapter before**

**this, I'll continue.**

Piper just sat there, crying her eyes out. Cry as she will, she knew he wouldn't come back, even though she wished and wished he would. She just sat on the red couch, Thalia rubbing her back soothingly, the Stolls keeping quiet, giving her sympathetic looks, and Silena despairing about how one of her favorite couples had just broke up, but plotting revenge against Jason at the same time. Piper, though, couldn't stop bawling. She looked up, and saw Leo. She shrugged everyone off, stood up, and walked over to Leo. She opened her arms, and accepted her embrace. Piper felt much better crying in to his shoulder, then out for the wind to carry her sobs away, because they wouldn't take her pain away. Neither did Leo, but it still dulled the pain a little.

"Thank you," Piper whispered, before pulling away and running to her room.

"Errr, well. Wasn't that awkward." Travis Stoll announced. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thalia, I now officially hate your brother." Silena suddenly said. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Join the club." Was all Thalia said, not taking any offense to the comment at all.

"He broke up Jasper! NOOO!" She cried out.  
>"Oh my god, Silena, don't cry. I really can only handle so much crying and comforting in one sitting. So please, shut up." Thalia said, her eyes pleading. Silena just stared at, then huffed.<br>"Fine. Maybe tomorrow." Silena offered, shrugging nonchalantly before getting up and leaving. Thalia shrugged, then got up and left, followed by the Stolls, so Leo was alone. He sighed.  
>"Girls. Couples. The Stolls. Ugh. They make me sick."<p>

**A/N: I hope this sorta made up for my piece of crap I posted earlier. Please review. Next chapter will probably be Reyna, Hazel, Frank, etc.'s arrivals, so look out for that!**

**Thanks for actually continuing on reading after the last chapter! :)**

**~squirrelLOVA**


	7. Something Unexpected

**A/N: Heeyy! I'm so excited that I'm finally updating. I sorta, you know, stopped updating my HG story for some reason, though I have a really good idea for it... Anyway, I'm sorry to say that the SoN characters won't be arriving till next chapter: had a really random and good idea for this one. (_IMPORTANT! _I forgot to put Charles B.'s profile in the second chapter, soo... He's a steroid addict. I know, not very original or even realistic, but, Beckondorf is supposed to be really buff, right?)**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill.**

Something Unexpected

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, murmurs and rumors floating through the crowd. No one knew specifically why they were here; after Chiron had made an announcement for everyone to go to the auditorium for an emergency announcement, the place had flooded with kids (well, as much as a place could flood with not even twenty kids). With all the commotion, no one noticed a certain Queen of Gossip and her boyfriend missing.

"Children, settle down." Chiron announced as he finished wheeling his chair up the ramp on to the stage. "I have terrible news." He looked sternly across the crowd. "Now, I never want this spoken of again in a bad manner. We will respect the people whom this happened to, and it will NOT be the center of your gossip. Got it?" Chiron looked at the kids until he was sure they understood how serious he was. "Okay. Early yesterday, Charles Beckendorf got a hold of some of his... _weaknesses,_" everyone winced. If you were an addict, whatever you were addicted to was known as a _weakness._ Your _weakness_ is taken away the moment you get here if you happen to have smuggled any from your house.

"And... Charles went out of control. He took to many and overdosed." Chiron looked down as many of the children took in a sharp intake of breath. Many people looked around for Silena to give their apologies and sympathies. When no one could find her, people started getting worried. Except Chiron, of course.

"Where's Silena?" Someone called out. When Chiron didn't answer, the person said, "I'll go find her." As the person mad a movement to leave, Chiron shook his head.

"No, that... That won't be necessary." Suddenly, he was bombarded with questions.

"_Where's Silena?" "Where could she have gone?" "Did she escape?" "Did she run away?" "Is she okay?"_

"HUSH." Chiron boomed. The crowd went silent. "Silena won't be coming back. She was the first to be notified after Charles's family, and she was so distraught, she... She committed suicide." It was as if the crowd was one large person as the crowd gasped. It was all so simultaneous and loud that if Chiron couldn't have seen, he would've mistaken it for one person, not multiple.

"So she's just... gone?" Leo Valdez asked. Chiron nodded solemnly  
>"We will have a ceremony for the both of them later tonight. If you would like to attend, come to the courtyard at seven o'clock sharp. Feel free to make a card or draw a picture or make something for them or whatever. Dismissed." Chiron wheeled himself off the stage, and slowly everyone started to leave the auditorium, either by themselves or in pairs, all thinking the same thing:<p>

If it happened once, it could happen again. _And next time, it might be me._

The weather outside was fantastic. It was bright and sunny, though the sun was beginning to set. The sky was pinkish with a tint of orange and the air was hot and humid. If it were any other day, the weather might actually lift their spirits and make them happy.

But it wasn't any other day.

Clarisse cursed the sky. Why was it sunny out? Why was the weather so great and happy when her best friend- _her best friend-_ had just committed suicide not twenty-four hours ago. Not to mention her boyfriend, either.

It was really terrible, Clarisse thought as she made her way to the courtyard. It was terrible that they were even _in_ this stupid 'Recovery Center'. Hell, why even bother anymore? Everyone knew that they were in a _Mental Home,_ not some stupid 'Recovery Center'. There was no point, anymore, in trying to make everything seem happy anymore; without Silena Beuarguard there to actually make the dream a reality, it was all just a sick joke.

Now all Clarisse needed was some comfort. She mentally cursed herself for walking alone. Her boyfriend, Chris, had offered to walk with her, but she refused, saying she needed some time alone. Clarisse looked down at her watch: 6:58. _Damn it,_ she thought as she ran for the courtyard.  
>Surprisingly, she got there just in time. Chiron was just wheeling his chair from inside. As he moved to the front of the crowd, Clarisse took the time took look around and see who was here. Everyone was. <em>Good<em>, she thought. Any punk who didn't show up would've had to face Clarisse's wrath. She spotted Chris across the crowd. He waved softly. She returned the wave, but Chris didn't come over and comfort her like she wanted him too.

As Chiron started talking, Clarisse realized she was being selfish. She was only ever thinking about Silena, how this was Silena's funeral, and she was right. This _was_ Silena's funeral. But it was also Beckondorf's, too.  
>Clarisse was never really close to Beckondorf, but she always did approve of him. Anyone who could take care of Silena the was Becondorf did automatically got her approval. Of course, she trusted Silena's judgment, too, but as Clarisse learned from the first few days of knowing Silena, she was fragile. She was sensitive and delicate and<em> too trusting.<em> She trusted anyone's judgment, and Clarisse didn't want her to get hurt from that.

Now that Clarisse thought back on it, she realized how much she cared about Silena. Not just in a best friend way, but almost in an older sibling-ly way. She and Silena were as close as sisters, though she Clairisse almost took care of her. Silena never had a mom or a female figure to look up to, and Clarisse always sympathized her for that. Clarisse often thought about that, and often acted as Silena's older sibling without noticing it, because as hard as she tried, no one could replace a mother figure. And even if you could, Clarisse was _hardly_ the person to look to.

"-she will be missed dearly. Now, would anyone like to say some words?" Clairsse realized that she had zoned out throughout all of Beckondorf's honorary speech and most of Silena's. She instantly felt bad, but raised her hand anyway. She needed to get something across.

"Clarisse, if you will." She nodded, and walked to the front of the crowd, her boots crunching on the leaves below their feet.

"Silena was probably the best person I knew. She was always optimistic and saw the best in everyone, even me." She sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the most pleasant person to be around, but Silena was. And all I need to say is that she was a better person than most of us combined, and I think you can all agree on that." There was a quiet murmur of agreement. "She will be missed so much, and if any of you punks think that you can say crap about her now that she's gone, _you will be sorry._" With that, Clarisse walked around the crowd to enter the building. She could feel everyone's stares on her back as she walked through the doors, but she could care less. All she cared about was not letting anyone see the tear that was silently making it's way down her face, only to be followed by many more as she entered her bedroom and bolted the door.


	8. SideShot For Goddess of Jasper

**A/N: ****Hello, again! So, this is just a random mini chapter. But, one of my special reviewers, Goddess of Jasper, asked if she could slap Jason for being a jerkface to Piper back in chapter 6. So, here we go!**

_**WARNING: THIS IS AFTER JASON STORMS OUT OF THE ROOM AFTER THE FIGHT WITH PIPER BACK IN CHAPTER 6. ALSO, THIS WILL BE VERY VERY SHORT.**_

**Dedicated to Goddess of Jasper**

Jason stormed out of the Screw-ups lounge, furious. How could Piper do that? Break up with him? Huff. That little _bitch. _Just as he rounded the corner, about to enter the boys' lounge when he saw someone standing in front of the entryway. It was a girl, but... that's all he could tell about her.

"Who-who _are_ you?" Jason asked. The girl approached him.

"You can call me Goddess of Jasper." Said the girl. Jason took a step back.

"What the hell is Jasper?" He asked.

"Something I love, and you broke up." The girl said angrily, taking a threatening step forward. Jason took another step back.

"Well, I'm sorry I broke up... _Jasper,_ but-"

"No, Jason. 'But' _nothing._ You meant to do it, because you're an ass hat, and are being an idiotic jerk face!" Jason noticed that for some reason, the girl had a metal glove on her hand that reminded him of the Iron Man glove- because it _was_ the Iron Man glove.

"W-what are you doing with that glove, huh?" Jason asked nervously. But before Jason had time to react, the girl stepped forward and slapped him across the face, _hard. _

_With the hand with the iron glove on it._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Jason cried out in pain. He closed his eyes and held his face in pain. When the pain subsided enough for him to open his eyes, he looked around for the girl, but she wasn't there. It's like she _disappeared. _But he could faintly hear an evil, maniac-ish laughter echoing in his ears. Jason shivered.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this pointless side shot. **


End file.
